Amigos
by Marcia Andrea
Summary: Ellos, y su ambigua relación./ Lenalee centric/ LaviYuu, Yulma


**_Fandom: _**_D. Gray-man_

**_Personajes: _**_Lenalee Lee. Lavi. KandaYuu_

**_Desclaimer:_**_ Ningún personaje me pertenece, todo es de Katsura Hoshino_

**_Comunidad: _**_Resurgiendo de las cenizas._

**_Género: _**_Frienship… Romance, muy pero muy confuso. _

**_Clasificación: _**_T_

**_Línea temporal: _**_AU._

**_Summary: _**_Ellos, y su ambigua relación. _

**_Nombre de tabla: _**_Frutas. **Número: **024\. Maracuyá._

* * *

**_"Amigos"_**

* * *

**_i_**

* * *

Lenalee lo había notado.

No de una forma radicalmente rápida, solo que había empezado a darse cuenta con simples pistas de una realidad oculta, que poco a poco se volvía en una simple realidad no censurada.

Era solo cosa de verlos, ahí, lejos de ella. Lavi hablaba de un millón de patrañas –gran parte mentiras-, mientras sonreía, y Kanda, lo veía de reojo sin proferir palabra. Juntos en el mismo extremo de la mesa, no repartidos y distanciados por ésta. Juntos, y con cierta comodidad que era difícil de conseguir en Kanda.

Resultaba un poco complicado el creérselo una vez concebías la idea, pero con cada día era más cierto que equívoco.

Ella se quedó varada a unos cuantos pasos de ellos. Preguntándose si es que para ambos fue inevitable.

**_._**

Cuando por fin llegó a acercarse, Lenalee escuchó claramente, como Kanda dijo a Lavi "eres un estúpido". Y Lavirió como una orquesta ambulante –Kanda diría, que una de mal gusto-, y después sonrió como el mismo sol entrante.

Y sí, sin lugar a dudas resultó inevitable.

* * *

**ii**

* * *

— Solo somos amigos—Lavi la corrigió una vez ella llegó a interrogarle—. Ya sabes, solo amigos Lenalee.

Ella contrariada revolvió los ojos. Queriendo decir: _"No, yo sé que no lo son. ¿Lavi, te das cuenta que tu cuello descubierto tiene varias marcas que no son de mosquitos?"_

Pero contrario a eso, solo hizo un mohín con los labios. Que ella sabía que la historia de Kanda y Lavi, tenía tintes fuera de lo normal, como silencios mutuos sin bromas de parte del eterno parlanchín; como bromas privadas que logran una pequeña sonrisa en Kanda; como secretos compartidos que a veces eran susurrados; como miradas silenciosas que anunciaban algo, y rápidas retiradas. Lenalee no era una tonta, y tampoco era una niña inocente –para disgusto de Komui y un poco Allen-, ella sabía leer la anormalidad de aquello que se volvió normal entre ambos. Que ella sabía que existía mucha tela por cortar, y una historia mucho más larga.

Botó un suspiro disgustada por la negación.

— Lavi, si quieres hacer las cosas bien, un paso importante es aceptarlo.

Él rió otro tanto tras su respuesta.

— En serio, solo somos amigos.

— Haz lo que quieras entonces.

* * *

**_iii_**

* * *

_¿No que eran solo amigos?_

**.**

Cuando Lenalee fue espectadora de uno de los besos más agresivos que vio en toda su vida, se quedó sumamente cohibida, y con tan pocas fuerzas en sus manos, que no pudo evitar hacer caer la copa que portaba en ellas.

Allen botó un grito ahogado, conjunto a ella salía de la estupefacción. Y ambos se dieron una mirada alarmada, temiendo que la pasión ajena, llegue a límites insospechados.

Bien, sí, todos estaban ebrios ese día –o bien dicho, noche-, pero aun entre la nebulosa de su mente, ella podía estar muy segura de que no deseaba ver… hacia dónde se dirigiría, la faena de sus dos amigos. Pero…

— Dios, si van a seguir haciendo eso; váyanse a otro lado. Ya tengo suficiente con Cross.

Lenalee sonrió agradecida a Allen, por poner las cosas en orden. Pero su atención fue llevada otra vez al par que hace poco se revolcaba en el sofá de la casa de campo del Señor Tiedoll, y para su sorpresa, en vez de una separación abrupta entre ambos. Vio como Kanda se levantó de dónde estaba, y se llevó a rastras a Lavi, mientras se ayudaba con la tarea por la bufanda del pelirrojo.

La puerta se cerró. llave.

Lenalee se preguntó si podría escuchar algo.

.

_Lo hizo._

_… Toda la noche. _

.

Pero muy por el contrario, al siguiente día, antes de que pudiera preguntar lo que sea; Lavi meneó la cabeza de un lado a otro, negando, mientras robaba otra tostada a Allen.

.

Ella quería golpearlos por idiotas.

* * *

**iv**

* * *

— Hay una gran diferencia, Allen. O sea, si tu tutor visita la tumba de una mujer todo el tiempo, sabiendo que no será recompensado, es que sí sintió algo por ella. Si en cambio tiene su favorita a la hora de tirarse un polvo, pues… puede que sea solo cosa de libido.

Lenalee se sintió estallar ante esa premisa.

— ¿Y tú te acuestas con Kanda solo por eso?

— Lenalee…

— No, Allen, quiero que Lavi responda.

Siquiera pasó un tiempo muy largo, como para decir que Lavi pensaba una mentira.

— No, Yuu es distinto, él…

— ¿Lo quieres?

— Claro… pero no como tú deseas que yo lo haga. Me cuesta formar relaciones, y él es una. Es mi amigo.

Ella dejó que una densa risa salga entre sus dientes. La amistad no era así. Ella, justo ella, la que siempre tendía a pavonearse en un círculo merodeado de chicos, jamás pasó por eso. La amistad y el sexo eran puntos "amistad" no podía tener el apelativo.

— Y lo deseas.

Lavi estornudó una risa.

— Sí, supongo que sí, soy un poco escogedor a la hora de llevarme a alguien a la cama.

.

_Él también te desea, ¿Por qué no avanzan hacia el siguiente ciclo? _

_. _

— Porque no, Lenalee. Nosotros no llegamos a eso.

* * *

**v**

* * *

Empezó a volverse algo normal también para ella, y es por eso que dejó de reclamar, y verlos con reproche. Hasta Allen, ya lo tomó como parte de su rutina.

Porque era algo esperable, el verlos en alguna esquina besándose; resultaba cotidiano que a veces lo hagan incluso delante de ellos, y hasta que Lavi anuncie sus planes para la noche. Ella empezó a tomarlo como un caso de amor entendido y mudamente correspondido. No como algo trágico, sino como algo que _es._ Que _es_ de forma tan natural, como respirar, como tomar agua todos los días, y mirar al cielo encima de nuestras cabezas. Era tan normal como Lavi canturreando el nombre del japonés, éste mismo insultándolo por eso, y después las consecutivas peleas entre Allen y Kanda. Es… lo que es.

.

Pero al final **no **es.

**. **

Cuando ella vio que Kanda salió antes de su casa, y no se llevó a Lavi consigo, se sintió confundida. Ellos si bien, no eran inseparables –ese tipo de cosas sería muy difícil de lograr con Kanda-, mayormente optaban por caminar hasta cierto punto juntos. Solo por la intención de no hacerlo solos. Y de que de alguna forma les iba bien… también era natural la presencia de uno con el otro, y…

— ¿Por qué se fue tan temprano?

— Una cita.

— ¿Cita? ¿Con quién?

— Eh… Alma, sí, creo que ese era su nombre.

Ella quería decir algo como: _"Mira lo que pasa por no poner las cosas claras"_. Pero entonces lo ve, y la indiferencia que muestra al presenciar cómo le quitan algo por lo que trabajó durante tanto tiempo, la pone loca de la ira.

— ¡No puedo creer que no te moleste eso!

— ¿Por qué debería? Yuu parece estar enamorado de él.

.

_¿Y qué hay de ti?_

* * *

**vi**

* * *

Lo había esperado.

Había esperado fervientemente que Lavi en un ataque de celos –tal y como en el típico cliché de las novelas-, agarrara a Alma en algún lugar y le dijera que Kanda era suyo, y que como lo tuvo primero, no se rendiría tan fácil. Pero no pasó.

Por el contrario ahora veía a Alma junto a Kanda, a los dos merodeando cerca, y con la misma comodidad que una vez hubo entre el pelirrojo y el japonés. Y el coreano, también canturreaba su nombre, sin disimulo -todo el tiempo-, y en este caso, en vez de un regaño se ganaba una de las miradas más cargadas de sentimientos que ella vio de parte de Kanda. Era lindo, y al menos a ella le dolía.

Desvió la mirada a Lavi.

— ¿Sigue sin molestarte?

Lavi sonrió con su único ojo:

— Tal vez ahora un poco.

* * *

_Mmm, bien, bien… creo que debo explicar las cosas. _

_Hace mucho, quise hacer una historia donde Lenalee sea la protagonista que veía la relación de Kanda y Lavi –y también otra con Allen-, y sus progresos y sus no progresos. En este caso, podría decir que cumplí primeramente ese capricho. En segundo me cumplí el capricho de hacer una amistad ambigua entre Lavi y Kanda, donde ambos tengan no solo el apelativo de "amigos" sino también de compañeros de cama, pero… sin caer en el común; "creo que te quiero", y además de esa forma jugar con el "amigos" o ¿amigos? que Hoshino puso en su fanbook. Y tercero, porque quiero demostrar mi fidelidad a lo que pasa. Sí, mi OTP es el Laviyuu, de aquí hasta que me aburra de D. Gray –man, pero… creo que Kanda ama a Alma, y si éste existe, y está interesado –que me temo que sí-, para mí es obvio el final. Alma gana, y tampoco creo que Lavi se corte las venas, creo que lo dejaría pasar, y que hasta por su filosofía de vida, le daría las gracias por ello. _

_En fin, sé que es un tanto confuso, lo sé, lo sé, y el final… bueno, les doy vía libre a interpretar lo que en realidad Lavi sentía por Yuu, jajaja. _

_A pesar de todo…_

_¿A alguien le gustó la historia? _

**_PD: ¡_**_Tercera fruta!, Ja, al menos ya hice algo. _


End file.
